


stars

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: he's fully prepared to go to tsukishima's house at four in the morning just to make sure he's okay before he remembers--he isn't even at home, he's already there because they'd been stargazing before.--after an argument in the team chat, tsukki Isn't Okay (im back on my 4am writing bullshit)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> i was legit asleep during the argument in the rp chat and the only thing that upsets me is that i actually had dms from my tsukki that i missed 😔

yamaguchi doesn't know what he expected when he woke up, but it certainly wasn't an argument in the team groupchat and frantic texts from tsukishima (which were timestamped as _too many hours ago_). he texts hinata first, thanking him for his support in the argument even if yamaguchi himself felt fine about it, but his mind is somewhere else the whole time and when he reads his own message it feels hollow. he doesn't think it did anything to help, but there are more important things to worry about.

he's fully prepared to go to tsukishima's house at four in the morning just to make sure he's okay before he remembers--he isn't even at home, he's already there because they'd been stargazing before. he doesn't have to look around to know tsukishima isn't in his room anymore, which significantly narrows down where he could be even when there were only a few real options in the first place. he checks the living room on his way to the most likely spot, but tsukishima isn't there either and yamaguchi knows he's right.

tsukishima is in the backyard, leaning back on his hands with his head tilted towards the sky; stargazing even now. "tsukki," he breathes. tsukishima startles, evidently having not heard the door, but he calms down when he realizes who it is.

"hey," tsukishima rasps, and yamaguchi can feel his own heart breaking because he sounds so _tired_\--tired and hurting and relieved all at the same time, because yamaguchi wasn't here when he needed him but he's here _now_.

yamaguchi joins him in sitting on the ground and neither of them say anything for a long time, until tsukishima says, "vibe check me, tadashi," and then neither of them can _stop _talking.

"i'm sorry," yamaguchi whispers against tsukishima's chest.

tsukishima squeezes him gently, one hand absently playing with his hair. "what are you apologizing for?"

"i wasn't here when you needed me."

"i wanted to let you rest."

"you should have woken me up--"

"you needed the sleep. you've been exhausted lately."

yamaguchi sighs. "kei, i'd be exhausted for the rest of my life if it meant i was always here when you needed me."

tsukishima freezes, arms going stiff around him, and says, "that sounds like an awful life."

"i wouldn't mind, if it was for you. you know i wouldn't."

"...shut up, yamaguchi."

"okay, tsukki." but he doesn't apologize. he'd never apologize for this.

**Author's Note:**

> stan tskym or i vibe check you suga-style


End file.
